


Dangerous Woman- or, rather, genius

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Spencer Reid can dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Spencer Reid, though hardly anyone knows, can dance. A night out at a club proves that, with some added benefits, of course.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Dangerous Woman- or, rather, genius

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've pasted a link to the video I used as a reference for Spencer's dance routine, if you want to watch so you can see what I had in my head when writing this. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tkfX2phlfE
> 
> Aside from that, Happy Reading!

The evenings when the entire team made the conscious effort to go out were always the best. The good-natured teasing and non-stop, comfortable chatter serving to make the alcohol-fueled fun that much better. 

Emily and JJ had chosen the venue that night, a nice bar-come-club with a spacious dancefloor, but plenty of seating options for those who wanted to simply enjoy a few drinks and the music. 

The two women had disappeared onto the dancefloor a few minutes after arriving, procuring drinks before vanishing into the throng of sweaty, hormonal dancers, and they had dragged Morgan and Garcia with them, leaving Hotch, Rossi and Spencer alone at the table. 

The resident genius stared down at his drink, the contents of which he was unsure of- JJ had dropped it onto the table with a wink as she skipped away with Emily- and he traced his finger across the rim of the glass. Spencer glanced up at the dancefloor through his eyelashes with a mournful look in his eyes, wishing he had the confidence to join his colleagues-turned-friends in their dancing. 

The truth was, Spencer loved to dance. It was one of the few things that could take him out of his head, give him some peace and quiet, after a particularly tough day either on or off a case. 

He had picked it up during his second PhD when one of the girls on his course had told him he  _ had the perfect dancing body _ . Reid had been hesitant at first, certain that his too-long limbs would ruin any of the smoothness that came with dancing, but that wasn’t the case at all. He learnt to control his movements and, soon, was as good as the rest of the class. Despite his initial hesitance, he found himself going back every week, itching to learn more and refine his skills. 

No one on the Team knew though, apart from JJ. She had walked in on him practising a routine one Saturday morning and he’d sworn her to secrecy, not wanting anyone on the team to find out through fear of ridicule. As far as he could tell and despite her many assurances that the team wouldn’t care, she hadn’t said a word. As he expected though, she had been gobsmacked and immediately asked to see a routine. Spencer, reluctant at first, drew on an old dance, something safer for JJ’s first show, and slowly grew more comfortable with sharing that side of himself with her. 

Saturday mornings had henceforth been dubbed ‘ _ dance mornings’  _ with Spencer working on trickier parts of his newest routine, but also teaching JJ a few of the easier sections. 

It was nice to have someone to confide in with his dancing and he had spent many a weekend performing various routines for JJ, asking for her opinion or just seeking validation. Ever the best friend, she had readily given it, showering him with wolf-whistles and extensive praise. 

JJ had always given him the confidence boost that he needed,  _ whenever  _ he needed it. Speaking of which, he could do with one now. 

As if on cue, the blonde appeared at the table, wearing a wide grin and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “You might want to come with me.” 

Spencer narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. “Why?” 

“Just trust me, please?” She murmured, a hopeful gleam darting across her eyes, and held a hand out to him, like a fella from the 40s asking a dame for a dance. 

The boy genius rolled his eyes, the ghost of a smile on his lips, and he knocked back the last dregs of his cocktail before taking her hand and allowing himself to be pulled from his seat. JJ squealed in excitement and tugged Spencer impatiently towards the dancefloor, not before dropping Hotch a suggestive wink. 

“You might want to watch this,” she sniggered, leaving no room for the Unit Chief to question them as she scurried off towards the crowd of dancers. 

Spencer and Aaron had been together for little over two years and had “come out” to the Team a few months prior, stable enough in their relationship and jobs to be comfortable with sharing that aspect of themselves with them. They had already known, of course- they were a team of profilers and he and Hotch weren’t exactly subtle in their utter infatuation with each other. But, they had still been supportive nonetheless and had taken to teasing them with every chance that they got- a new, but welcome development. 

That aside, JJ’s comment sent a thrill of unease down Spencer’s spine and he spluttered in protest as she dragged him to the edge of the dancefloor, keeping him in Hotch’s eyeline as she leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in Emily’s ear. 

The brunette grinned, a mischievous, prideful thing that nearly split her face in two, and she raised her hand above her head, making direct eye-contact with the DJ. He nodded in acceptance and, suddenly, the song changed. 

The first notes rang out and Spencer went rigid, glaring at JJ and shaking his head. “No.” 

“Spence,” she begged, “come on! You’re so good! Please?! Just this once?! I won’t ask again.” 

The genius rolled his eyes, already calculating the likelihood that she would, in fact, ask again, and shook his head a second time. “Yes, you will.” 

“Yeah, but come on! You have to! For me!” She squeaked, eyes shining with hope and a soft pout on her lips. 

He huffed, shoulders slumping in defeat, and hopped from one foot to the other, loosening his limbs and stretching out his muscles. He was glad that he had decided to wear his tighter, stretchy jeans tonight- his slacks wouldn’t have survived the rigorous workout that he was about to do. 

He waited a few seconds, feeling the beat of the song and correlating it with his pre-determined routine, and jumped into the dance, swaying his hips sensually from side to side, skating his hands down his body to his hips with his legs spread slightly. 

_ Don’t need no hold up// taking control of// this kind of moment _

Spencer formed a gun with his left fingers, resting his palm against the top of his thigh, and grasped his wrist with his right hand, guiding the mock-gun towards his hips, letting the tips of his outstretched fingers ghost over his waistband to tease the skin underneath. He drew both hands to his pelvis, keeping the sharp grind of his hips, and reached out in front of him, bringing his torso parallel to the floor. He clenched his fists and snapped them back to his hips, rising back into a vertical position. 

There was a wolf-whistle from someone, it sounded too deep to be JJ, so he assumed that it was Morgan. Despite his eye-roll, the appreciative noise gave him the boost of confidence that he needed and he lost himself to the music, letting it guide him. 

_ I’m locked and loaded// completely focused// my mind is open _

He smirked softly, snapping his left arm out to the side before drawing it back in and repeating the step with both arms, keeping his hips grinding in their sharp circles as his hands shot to his hair, running through the strands before tugging sharply on the tips. 

JJ grinned at him, a proud look in her eyes, and shot a look before Spencer. “Hotch is looking at you.” 

“Good,” Spencer murmured, too focused on his dance to give a better reply.

_ All that you got// skin-to-skin, oh my God// don’t you stop, boy _

Spencer spun 270 °, keeping an eye on Aaron from the corner of his eye as he dropped into a half-crouch, spreading his legs wide and grinding his hips in tight circles, letting his eyes flutter shut. He drew his hands up from his hips, back into his hair, running through the strands, before he snaked them back down his body to his knees, holding his legs open. He sharpened the grind of his hips, finding Hotch’s gaze across the club and grinning at the darkness that he saw in his lover’s eyes. 

He dropped down onto his knees and slammed his hands onto the floor once, using the momentum to spring him back upright, crossing his arms over his head in an ‘x’ shape. Keeping his gaze locked with Aaron, he sharply uncrossed his wrists, resting his hands on his thighs as he rose and fell with his knees spread, tipping his head back and letting his eyes flutter obscenely. 

Even without a visual of the man, he knew that his jaw had clenched and that his grip had tightened around his glass, eyes darkening even further with lust. Spencer felt an answering hum deep in his own core, using the arousal to fuel his routine. 

The screeches and yelling from behind him told him that the other members of the team were enjoying his show just as Aaron was, though probably not as much. 

_ Somethin’ ‘bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman _

Continuing on with the routine, but not daring to tear his gaze away from Aaron, he slammed his hands down on the floor again, using the momentum to bring him straight up and arch his back suggestively. 

He dropped himself forward onto his hands and knees, hanging his head, his hair falling into his eyes, and stared at his lover through his eyelashes, snapping his knees up to his chest and then out to the side, the tips of his toes pressing into the floor. He held it for a brief moment before dropping back onto his knees, lifting his left arm up with his wrist parallel to the top of his head. He rose and fell, like before, grinding down onto an imaginary person beneath him, and repeated the action with his right arm, doing it twice more before spinning to the left and tucking his knees underneath him. 

His back was to Hotch now, facing JJ, Emily, Garcia and Morgan, but he could still feel the man’s gaze on him, seemingly burning the back of his head with its fierceness. 

_ Somethin’ ‘bout// somethin’ ‘bout// somethin’ ‘bout _

He dropped flat to the floor, his right leg out straight behind him whilst the left was bent, drawing his knee up to his chest. He lifted and dropped his hips three times to the beat of the music, slamming his left hand on the floor by his head as he did. 

_ Somethin’ ‘bout you// makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t  _

He rolled onto his back, hands above his head with his wrists crossed as he pressed his feet flat to the floor and arched his back, thrusting upwards into another invisible person. He made eye contact with Morgan as he did it and snorted when the dark-skinned man winked, though he couldn’t ignore the lust in the man’s eyes. 

He drew his legs out straight in front of him, arching his back as he pulled himself into a seated position, spinning himself back around to face Hotch again. The man in question arched an eyebrow at him, smirking softly and slipping his tongue out to wet his lips. 

Spencer grinned, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, and once again used the thrill of arousal to replenish his lost energy. He drew his knees underneath himself, rising up to leave a few inches between him and the floor, and ground down softly as he planted his hands on the floor. He pushed into the solid ground, using the action to snap his legs out behind him, catching himself on the tips of his toes, and slowly drew his hands up the inside of his thighs as he drew himself into a standing position. 

Hotch narrowed in on his hands as he ghosted his fingers over the seam of his hips, skirting dangerously close to his crotch, and Spencer dropped his gaze beneath his eyelashes, biting his lip softly. 

_ Somethin’ ‘bout// somethin’ ‘bout// somethin’ ‘bout  _

He snaked his hands up to his hair, wrapping his fingers through the strands and pulling tight, tipping his head back to expose the column of his throat. He ground his hips in tight circles, snapping them from side to side, and peaked a look at Hotch from under his half-lidded eyes. 

The Unit Chief looked  _ wrecked _ . His tie was askew, the top two buttons of his shirt having been wrenched open, and there was a flush covering his cheeks, bright enough to be seen even under the fluorescent strobe lighting. His hair was a mess, tousled from running his hand through it so much, and his eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with desire.

Spencer  _ loved  _ it. 

_ Nothing to prove and I’m bulletproof and// know what I’m doing _

He softened the sway of his hips and opened his legs wider, dropping down into a half-crouch with his hands on his knees. He smirked at Aaron, grinning when the Unit Chief slipped a hand under the table to adjust himself through his trousers; judging by the tremor in his fingers and his reluctance to pull away, Spencer guessed that it wasn’t the first time. 

Behind him, someone gave a wolf-whistle and Spencer was long past caring who it had come from, focusing instead on the routine and giving his lover the show of a lifetime. He closed his legs, bringing his knees flush together, and skated his hands up his thighs, continuing to grind his hips in soft circles. 

_ The way we’re movin’// like introducin’ us to a new thing _

He dropped himself onto his knees, spreading his legs wide, and arched his back obscenely, his left hand staying on his knee whilst the right travelled up his body. He drifted his fingers across his crotch with a teasing smirk thrown at Hotch, grinning when the man narrowed his eyes in warning. 

Spencer ignored him, knowing that it would get a rise from his beloved. He loved getting Aaron hot and bothered, especially when the older man could do nothing about it.

_ I wanna savour, save it for later _

He drew back upright, bringing both hands to his ribs before dragging them down to his hips, sitting back on his haunches and grinding down onto his calves. He fluttered his eyelashes again, biting his lip and dipping his head back, letting his mouth fall open in a silent moan. 

That was more for Hotch’s benefit, rather than a part of the actual routine. He wanted to make his boyfriend squirm; wanted to make him hot under the collar; wanted to make him clench his jaw and bite his lip. Spencer  _ always  _ got what he wanted. 

Spencer chuckled softly, forcing his knees open again as he ghosted a hand down the inside of his thigh, stopping at his knee whilst the other shot up to his head, ruffling through his hair as he drew his knees together to scoot across the floor. 

_ The taste, the flavour _

He spread his legs again, grinding back into thin air as he dropped onto his hands and knees, rolling his neck slowly as he crawled forward, hair falling into his eyes, dripping with sweat and only adding to his already-debauched look. 

Aaron shuddered, sitting straighter in his seat and tightening his grip around his glass until his knuckles went white. Spencer smirked at him, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, and dropped him a wink. 

  
  


_ ‘Cause I’m a taker, ‘cause I’m a giver _

He kicked his legs out behind him, catching himself on the balls of his feet and shot into a standing position, snapping his arms out to the side as he clicked his fingers. He kept his hips grinding in their tight, sharp circles, smiling at Hotch’s seemingly mesmerised stare, utterly entranced by the swaying of his hips. 

**Good** , he thought to himself, a dark smirk spreading across his lips,  **that’s exactly what I need.**

_ It’s only nature, I live for danger _

He stepped sharply to the left, dropping briefly to grind his hips, and snapped his arm above his head, fingers forming a mock-gun before he drew his legs back together, “shooting” at Hotch. 

The man held a hand over his heart, slumping back in his seat in a mimic of getting shot, and let his eyes slip shut to take a brief reprieve. Spencer couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of his mouth; he was loving the effect that he was having on his boyfriend, the heat and desire paralleled in his own abdomen, heating his insides and leaving him squirming with need. 

He refocused on his dance, rather than the burning arousal in his stomach, and turned sharply with his back facing Aaron, leaving him a clear view of his ass. 

_ All that you got// skin-to-skin, oh my God// don’t you stop, boy _

He dropped into a low crouch, spreading his legs and resting his hands on his knees as he lifted his ass slightly, grinding his hips in a way that drew attention to it. He couldn’t see Aaron’s face and flicked his gaze up to JJ in question, grinning devilishly when she gave a cheshire-grin and a hasty thumbs up. 

He sniggered to himself, calling on an ad-libbed move as he drew himself into a standing position, and snaked his hands between his legs, drawing his middle finger across the seam of his jeans. He stood properly, keeping his back to Aaron, and kept his hips swaying as he stretched his arms above his head. He crossed them at the wrists, slowly drawing his hands down over his head, brushing his fingers over his lips and across his jaw before skating them down his neck and across his shoulders. He snapped his arms out to the side and clicked his fingers, effectively ending his routine. 

He stayed still for a few moments, heart hammering against his ribcage and chest heaving as he panted for breath. There was an uproar of applause and wolf-whistle and Spencer realised, for the first time since starting his dance, that they weren’t the only ones in the club. 

“Pretty Boy!” Derek yelled, drawing the boy genius in for a tight hug, a shocked laugh tumbling from his lips. “That was amazing! I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“Ooh,” Penelope shrieked, rapidly clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet, “not only are you utterly gorgeous, but you’re deliciously sexy too! Those  _ moves _ . I’ve melted my King.” 

“That really was incredible, Reid, you’re so talented,” Emily spoke up, a fond look of pride on her eyes, that soon turned into something different as a smirk broke out across her face. “I think, uh, somebody else might have a word or two to say.”

She nodded to something behind him and, before he had the chance to turn to see who it was, there were hands on Spencer’s hips, pulling him flush against a solid wall of muscle. He relaxed into the grip, tipping his head back to rest on Hotch’s shoulder, and tilted his face to the side to mouth along Aaron’s jaw. 

“Hey,” Spencer breathed, humming in approval when Hotch pressed his hips forward, grinding his erection into the swell of his ass. 

“Hey yourself,” he growled in his ear, voice pitched low with arousal. “Why didn’t you tell me about this beforehand?” 

“I was waiting for the right time,” the younger man retorted, smiling softly when Aaron licked around the shell of his ear, pulling his lobe between his teeth and tugging on it. 

“And  _ the right time _ was in the middle of a crowded club?” He questioned, nosing behind his ear to get at the strip of sensitive skin there, closing his mouth around the pale flesh and sucking a dark, red mark into it. 

Spencer let out a low moan, tilting his head to the side to give Aaron better access to his neck, and stuttered on his breath when the man let his hands drop to the top of his waistband. Hotch thumbed at the fabric, fingers ghosting over the flesh hidden beneath, and Spencer whined when the man pulled away entirely, going as far as taking a step back. 

“Wha’?” Spencer slurred, blinking furiously in an attempt to clear the fog of arousal and confusion that had settled over him. 

“We’re going to say goodbye to the team,” he ordered, something authoritative and dark slipping into his tone, and Spencer hastened to comply, “then we’re going to go home.” 

Spencer grinned, knowing exactly what was to come as soon as they got home, and darted forward to press a kiss to Aaron’s cheek before skipping away to the table where the team had escaped to prior to Hotch’s arrival on the dancefloor. 

“He taking you home?” Rossi questioned, nodding towards Aaron, who was slowly making his way over. Spencer nodded hastily, snorting at Rossi’s knowing smile. “I’m surprised he lasted as long as he did. You’re a talented dancer, Dr. Reid.” 

The man in question blushed, still not used to the amount of compliments that he was getting from the team. “Thanks. Um, I guess bye for now, see you all tomorrow.” 

“I’m not counting on it, Pretty Boy,” Morgan teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Don’t stay out too late,” Hotch interjected, coming to stand behind Reid and pressing his palm into the small of his back, “and, if you do, be safe.” 

“Yes,  _ Dad _ ,” Garcia teased, already halfway to being drunk and also halfway into Derek’s lap. 

They bid the team farewell and Hotch used his hand, still at the base of Reid’s spine, to guide him out of the club and towards the car. They were silent as they climbed in, not a word being passed between them as they rode the short distance from the club to Hotch’s house. The only thing grounding Spencer and keeping him from floating away was the hand on his thigh, solid and warm and applying the perfect amount of pressure to keep him boneless and compliant. 

The car came to a stop outside Aaron’s house and the walk up the short path to his front door seemed to take an eternity. The older man unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding the door open like the gentleman he was. He had barely gotten the door closed before he shoved Spencer against the wood, pinning him there with his hands on his shoulders. 

Spencer let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden manhandling, but let his head fall back against the door, exposing the column of his neck to Aaron. Aaron growled low in his throat, the sound rumbling through his chest, and surged forward to capture Spencer’s lips in a bruising kiss. One hand slipped down his body to his hip, squeezing the sharp bone, whilst the other trailed up to his hair, wrapping in the curls and pulling tight. 

The younger man whined against his lips, a low keening sound that set a fire in Aaron’s stomach, and arched off the door, trying to press himself closer to his lover. He was stopped in his tracks when Hotch shoved his hips back against the door, slipping a thigh between his legs to pin him there, but it only served to give him something to grind his hips against, finding relief from the burning hunger that scorched his insides. 

“So eager,” Aaron snarled against his lips, pulling away from the kiss to nip at Reid’s jaw, scraping his teeth across the clean-shaven flesh, tearing a whimper from the genius’ lips. Hotch smirked against the curve of his jaw, nosing against his neck before sucking a beautiful mark into the first bit of unmarred flesh that he found. 

“Need you,” Spencer whined, head thrown back against the door and breaths falling from his lips in needy, high-pitched pants. “Please.” 

“Good things come to those who wait,” Hotch retorted, fingers coming to unbutton Reid’s shirt, giving way to beautifully sculpted collarbones, sharp enough to cut glass. He nibbled at the bone, dragging his teeth again across the skin, leaving irritated, red lines in his wake. 

“Don’t want to wait,” he pouted, voice taking on a demanding, whiny tone. 

“Don’t get bratty with me, Spencer,” Aaron warned, hand coming to grip at Spencer’s jaw, forcing the younger man to look him in the eyes. 

The genius narrowed his eyes at him, something akin to a challenge flitting through the hazel irises. “What are you gonna do about it?” 

The Unit Chief hummed thoughtfully, dragging his thumb across Spencer’s bottom lip. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” 

“Always so coy,” Spencer murmured, though there was no hint of a complaint in his tone. 

“You should look in the mirror,” Hotch murmured, groaning softly when Reid drew his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it with a satisfied hum. “Bedroom.” 

“Is that an order?” The genius questioned cheekily, arching his eyebrow. 

“Yes,” he growled, eyes dark and pupils blown wide, “now  _ move _ .” 

  
Hotch pulled away, giving Spencer enough room to slip past and head to the bedroom, like he had been told to. Aaron gave him a second, drawing in some much needed oxygen, both because he’d hardly been breathing and because he needed to take a moment to calm himself down. Spencer had gotten him far too wound up and, now,  _ now  _ it was his turn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! They give me life! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
